


Falling

by QwillReign



Series: Wings and Flyte [8]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Character Thoughts, Gen, One Shot, Stream of Consciousness, Wings AU, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: Marcia was falling.DownDownDown.
Series: Wings and Flyte [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Falling

Marcia was falling. 

Down

Down

Down into the night.

And as she was falling, Marcia was thinking. Her mind raced a hundred words a minute, thinking of everything at once. 

First, she felt terror. Terror like she hadn’t felt when captured by DomDaniel. Terror Marcia hadn’t felt since she had grabbed the baby Princess and run, faster than she had ever run before, trying to outrun the assassin, and live to the next day. 

This time, Marcia wasn’t sure how she could possibly stop falling. It was dark, and no one was awake. The lights were all off in the Wizard tower, and there was nothing but the silence of the night surrounding her. Marcia considered, for a moment, screaming. In the end, she didn’t. She probably would have, but she couldn’t. She was frozen, in a seemingly endless fall, and the only thing she could do was wait to stop falling. No one would reach her in time.

Then, Marcia remembered. She remembered Septimus, who was her first apprentice, she remembered his happy smile when he saw her, the look in his eyes when he found out about a new charm or technique, and she knew she would have to find a way to save herself, or she would break his heart. 

Marcia remembered Jenna as well. She wasn’t close with the young Princess, but Jenna would need a lot of help in years to come, so Marcia had to save herself, for Jenna, and for the Castle.

And so she stopped thinking, and started doing. Marcia spread her wing, and even though there was only one, she knew what to do. Marcia had spent a considerable amount of time flying before her apprenticeship, and during, and all the way up until that night. She knew how the air flowed, and knew, if she was lucky, she could angle herself properly. Marcia quickly chanted as many protection spells as possible, and thanked Hoptep-Ra that she had gotten her platinum keep-safe back from Sally Mullin. 

Quickly, she angled her wing just so, and smashed into the window of the Wizard Tower. 

There was a sharp pain, and a very loud crash, but by some miracle, or perhaps just because of her own Magyk and that of the Wizard tower, Marcia landed on a bed. 

She lay there for several seconds, or perhaps minutes, Marcia had no way of telling, and even proud as she was, she had to admit that the fall had taken something out of her.

Strangely, it was also rather freeing. Marcia had been very afraid of falling whenever went into the dragon launching platform on the side of the Wizard tower, but now that her worst-case scenario had passed, she knew it would be easier. Marcia had by no means meant to fall, and she had been very against falling, but now that it was done, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she could move on from that fear. Marcia knew she could save herself if it happened again now, but as she thought of all the ways that it could have gone much worse, she also resolved to search the Pyramid library for a charm that could prevent the fall while still allowing her to feel the calm she did, looking out from the tower. It was rather silly to think that someone would land there however, because Septimus not only had wing troubles, but had yet to find the platform, and Alther was a ghost, and thus did not require the use of a platform. (He also tended to ignore walls, so something solid shouldn’t be an issue either way) 

Marcia opened her eyes to see she had landed in the Infirmary. More happy coincidences. She pressed the call button by her bed, and before she drifted off into a haze of exhaustion, she made sure someone got Alther to be there for Septimus when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
